¡No la muerdas!
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: —Espera —se escuchó la voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta-, no, no, no... ¡No la muerdas, Hinata-chan!


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hanabi es una chica curiosa, Hinata lo sabe, Neji lo sabe y por supuesto, Hiashi también.

Verla escabullirse como la ninja que es, no es algo nuevo o extraño de ver, después de todo ella siempre se mueve por los pasillos de la mansión en modo sigiloso.

Lo extraño era, que ésta estuviese arrastrándose -literal- hasta la habitación de la mayor, Hanabi siempre había tenido un especial respeto por su hermana, mismo que detenía a su curiosidad natural.

La menor de los Hyuga, pegó su rostro hasta la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de su hermana mayor, en cualquier otra situación se habría retirado sin parar oreja a lo que dentro sucedía, pues su hermana era como una encarnación de pureza, al menos así lo creía ella. Confiaba en su hermana, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Naruto, el rubio pervertido.

Hanabi no era tonta, notaba como Naruto miraba a su hermana de forma libidinosa, siempre babeando como perro cuándo la mirada azulina se detenía en los pechos de la mayor.

Sucio rubio pervertido.

Hasta el momento Hanabi no escuchaba nada fuera de lo normal, tan solo una que otra risa traviesa que resonaba con sutileza.

¿Se había equivocado?

Se sintió culpable, pero la culpa solo le duró un instante.

—Hina~ —se escuchaba canturrear al Uzumaki-, ya está dura

A la pobre Hanabi se le subieron los colores

—¿Puedo tocar? —decía con inocencia la mayor-

—Claro que si, Hina

Hanabi estaba haciendo oración, pedía haber escuchado mal con todo el corazón

—Es bastante grande, Naruto-kun —se escuchaba Hinata con emoción-

—Pero es muy gruesa —decía Naruto con tristeza-, no te va a caber, ¿así como te la vas a comer?

Pobre Hanabi, se le fue el color de la piel

—Si me cabe —decía la mayor con dulce voz-, deja lo voy a intentar, ya empieza a gotear

Hanabi escuchó un sonido acuso, sus oídos comenzaron a sangrar mientras su alma hacía las maletas, todo indicaba que iba a emigrar. ¿Sería el cielo tan bonito como lo pintaban en los libros?

—Espera —se escuchó la voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta-, no, no, no... ¡No la muerdas, Hinata-chan!

Hanabi cayó y murió... ¡Pero resucitó!, tomó las tijeras de podar de Kō que pasaba por el lugar, las probó en el aire, ese rubio desgraciado se las iba a pagar.

Tiró la puerta de una patada, como una bestia desatada, con las greñas en la cara y furia en su mirada.

—¡¿Qué no te muerda que?! —cuestionó hecha una furia, amenazando con sus super tijeras la pequeña bruja-

—La chupileta —respondió confundido el rubio, con una paleta de caramelo en los labios y una mas grande en su otra mano, ofreciéndole el dulce a Hinata en los labios-

—¿Qué? —dijo confundida la menor, lanzando las tijeras lejos, enterrándose entre las nalgas del anciano Dun-

—Es que está muy dura y gruesa —explicó el rubio un poco confundido-, se podría lastimar la boquita

—Una chupileta~ —cayó al suelo, estaba avergonzada, se sentía sucia y usada(?)-, pero espera... Dijiste que goteaba —señaló acusatoriamente a su hermana-

—Es que tiene relleno picante líquido —explicó Hinata-, se rompió un poquito y comenzaba a gotear

Hanabi estaba avergonzada, después de todo, ella era una sucia mal pensada, no había manera en que su hermana corrompiera su pureza, después de todo, Naruto era de fiar, a la mala lo fue a notar.

Estaba esa pobre alma en desgracia siendo castigada, Hinata le había obligado a limpiar la cocina, sin ayuda ni permisos, todo por haberle tirado la puerta y por estar pensando mal, pero eso no era nada ahora que podía estar en paz, después de todo, ahora estaba segura de la pureza de su Hinata-chan, su virginal hermana mayor.

En la habitación de la antes mencionada y con la puerta recién arreglada, Hinata jugaba con las manos de su amado, dándole besitos y mimos por todos lados.

—Naruto-kun —le llamó con un pucherito-

—¿Qué pasa, Hina? —respondió con dulzura el rubio-

—De todas las chupiletas —se subió en las piernas del Uzumaki-, mi favorita es la que tienes entre las piernas —completó coqueta-

—Ow~ te gusta el relleno de crema —dijo recostándose sobre ella, relamiéndose los labios-

—Naruto-kun, ¡dame tu chupileta!

—Está bien~ —sonrió-, pero Hinata-chan, no la muerdas.

—Oki~


End file.
